Texting under the table
by silly pancake22
Summary: Robin decides to secretly text Starfire under the dinner table! the Team doesn't notice, but Robin and Starfire sure learn a lot about what they think of each other!


Teen Titans fan fic

pairing: Robin and Starfire

i dun own the teen titans or any of the characters!! :] kthanks!

oh! p.s conversations in ' these marks ' means its a text conversation

a conversation in " these marks " means a regular conversation!!

* * *

It was dinner time at the Titan's tower, they all sat at a large long table, a sorry excuse for a dining room, but a fine table, nonetheless. Robin sat at one end of the table, to his right sat Beast Boy and Cyborg. To his left sat Raven. And at the other far end of the table sat Starfire.

In front of the team was a dinner assembled from Dominos pizza, Taco Bell tacos, Mcdonald's french fries, and many other artery clogging earth foods.

Starfire was unaccustomed to earth food, so she normally didn't eat much at dinner, she just smiled and laughed with the rest of the team. The team began their usually childish bickering with each other!

"Pass the ribs" said Cyborg

"First you gotta try my new tofu bacon!" said Beast Boy

"Over my dead body, man...."

"Aww, c'mon, its really yummy dude!"

They began slapping food at each other's faces, shoving meat into Beast Boy's face, who was a hard core tree hugging vegetarian, and shoving tofu into Cyborg's mouth, who was knowingly the chicken wing eating contest winner a whopping 3 years in a row!

Raven stepped in by shoving a piece of pizza into the boys mouths as an attempt to shut them up.

Meanwhile, Robin secretly pulled out his cell phone, he opened up new text message, and sent

' hey, star! ' to the red headed tamaranian sitting across the table.

Starfire felt a small vibration from her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and opened it!

"a message from Robin!" she thought! Robin had taught her to text just the other day.

she responded ' greetings! friend Robin! '

' so i guess you're not very hungry tonight? '

' i am still not used to the food on your planet...'

'i'm sorry, Star '

'do not be sorry Robin, there is nothing for you to be sorry about'

Robin glanced up and saw a small smile on Starfire's face, she was so cute. Her alien ways fascinated him, he wished he could make living on earth easier for her, but she still seemed happy. She was always so happy.

He noticed she had curled her hair slightly, Raven had once taught her to use a curling iron. Starfire had been practicing to try and fit in with the normal earth girls. Secretly, Robin liked her even more BECAUSE she was different! But she still looked beautiful.

' Robin? what are you thinking about? '

Robin snapped back into reality

' nothing, Starfire, i just got distracted '

' Robin, i know you too well, i know you were thinking something i wish you to tell me '

' i guess i was thinking about the time we went to prom... and danced '

' oh yes! i often think of that day too! '

' you... do? '

"oh Starfire you idiot!" she thought to herself! You do not wish to let Robin know that you like him!! why must you say such stupid things sometimes!! Starfire began to blush bright red!

Robin cleared his throat and got up from his seat

"I'm going to the roof to get some fresh air..." The rest of the team was too caught up in their childish behavior to notice him.

Robin looked at Star, cocking his head to one side, motioning for her to follow.

She waited for him to be out of sight when she stood up.

"umm.. i wish to uhhh... use the... FACILITIES!" Starfire had never been a good lair.

She quickly got up and walked out towards the stairs that led to the roof.

"pfffft! facilities my ass..." said cyborg

"well it looks like our boy Robin is finally makin' his move huh" Beast Boy said elbowing Cyborg"

"more pizza for me..." said Raven, stuffing about 5 pieces down her mouth.

________ on the roof______________________________________________________

Robin was sitting on the very edge of the tower, a relaxed posture, facing the sunset. He truely was thinking about Starfire, he thought about her all the time, i guess he was just good at hiding it from the others. But as a teenage boy, he also acted on impulse, he got a gut feeling that maybe Starfire had feelings for him too. Normally he would not be doing something like this, out of fear of getting hurt, but he simply HAD to know what Starfire thought of him...

"R- Robin?"

He turned around to look at her...

"Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come"

Robin patted the spot next to him, signaling her to sit down. Starfire felt strange, she wasn't used to seeing Robin act so friendly, or calm, she didn't mind, she was rather surprised!

"What a beautiful sunset!"

"It sure is... its one of the best I've seen" Robin said softly

"This is one thing i truly love about earth. Everyday is special, and filled with its surprises!"

Robin laughed, she was right, she saw the beauty in the world like no one else did.

Robin gently reached out and covered Starfire's hand with his own, then he turned to her...

"Star?"

"yes, Robin?"

"can I ask you something?"

"anything Robin!" her eyes lit up with curiosity!

"well, Star, you are my best friend... and no matter what i am about to say, please promise that nothing will change that..."

"of course Robin!" Her stomach began to feel light and funny, like there were little butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"well ok here goes...."

"uhhh"

"well, i guess what i want to say is..."

"that...."

"ummmmmmm"

Robin was mentally cursing himself! He couldn't spit it out! He couldn't tell her he loved her! He was stuttering like an idiot!

Starfire quickly pulled out her phone and began quickly typing away!

Robins thought process was broken... he didn't know what to say, "what was she doing!?" he thought. He snapped back into reality when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"a message from..... Starfire?" he thought? he opened it....

' i love you too, Robin '

His eyes got wide, did that actually happen? This couldn't be? He sat there for a moment, his mouth hanging open, he stood still! Starfire was beginnng to worry! She quickly sent him another message to try and phase him back.

' This is the part where we are supposed to kiss? '

Robin quickly turned to her, staring deep into her soft green eyes, he leaned forward and softly touched her lips against his. Then he pulled her deeper into the kiss and pulled her into a warm embrace. They broke the kiss, and Robin just stared at Starfire, and all of her beauty.

"you're hair looks beautiful like that, Star..."

"Do I look like a normal earth girl??" Starfire asked anxiously

"No...."

Starfire's smile turned into a small frown

he lifted her chin "but you look perfect!"

"Star......"

"i love you-----"

Starfire put her finger over his lips to silence him.

"i know.." she said

Then she kissed him again.

* * *

hehe :] well? what did you think? good? not so good? needs improvement? i would like to know! i just love this pairing! i love to write fan fics about them!! 3

Please Review!!! ;D


End file.
